


Untitled whumpy ficlets

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Illnesses, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: I'll be posting here my short & untitled ficlets, centered on whump for both Original and Wishverse Killian Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by the tumblr blog [the-wandering-whumper](http://the-wandering-whumper.tumblr.com/): Killian gets suddenly ill with a sickness common and easily treatable in our world, but since he grew up in another world things are different for him.

“Killian, I’m home!” Emma announced as she entered the house. With a quick look around, she realized that Killian had probably come back in a haste. His keys were lying on the floor and his boots were untidily thrown next to the door.

How uncommon of him.

“Killian?” she called again. 

“In the bathroom, love.” He sounded okay, so Emma sighed in relief and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

“Everything alright?” she asked, however, when she reached its closed door.

Killian hesitated. “I… I’m not sure.”

“What’s going on? Headache gone worse?” Emma started getting worried.

“I… I threw up today. I think I’ve gone down with… something…” Now his voice trailed off, uncertainty coloring it.

“Can I open the door?”

“I’m worried you may get infected, love. You wouldn’t want to get that…”

“What? Killian, you’re really making me worried.”

She heard Killian sigh. “Swan, I think I got the pox.”

Emma’s eyebrows went up. “The pox?”

“Smallpox.”

“What?” Emma asked, not believing her ears, and opened the door to look at him. A short laugh escaped her when she saw the small blisters on his arm, chest and face. Killian almost looked insulted.

“This is no joke, Emma,” he said in a serious voice.

“Oh, sorry, Killian. Smallpox, you said?”

Killian sighed again. “Now that you’re probably infected as well, you may want to let me know if there is any specific medication for this blasted disease in your world.”

“Hmm… not really,” Emma said, her continuous smile making Killian’s brows furrow further, “because smallpox was eradicated decades ago.”

Killian shook his head in surprise. “What?”

“Smallpox doesn’t exist anymore, Killian. They got people vaccinated, and it stopped being spread around until it got completely eradicated.”

“So what’s that then?” Killian asked, a ridiculous expression on his face as he pointed at the blisters on his chest.

“Chickenpox,” Emma said and smiled wider.

Killian scoffed and turned away.

“I’m serious,” Emma insisted. “That’s how it’s called.”

“You named a serious disease after a silly animal?” Killian asked, appearing tired by Emma’s humorous stance.

_Oh, you have no idea._

“Yes,” she said and stepped closer, noticing a few trickles of sweat on his forehead. Killian took a step back.

“Careful, I don’t want to spread it to you.”

“Okay, look. This disease is way milder than smallpox, okay? You’ll just take some paracetamol, lie down in bed and you’ll be fine- don’t scratch them,” she added when she saw him unconsciously scratch the blisters. “And I got infected once when I was little.”

“You did?”

“Yes, and once you do, you’re immune for the rest of your life.”

“Are you sure about that?” Killian asked, still holding back and worry starting to crease his face.

“Yes. You probably got it one day after dropping Henry off to school. Now go to bed while I call Dr. Whale. And make sure you don’t scratch them!”

Later, after Whale called and said the tests had confirmed that it was indeed just chickenpox, Emma sat down on the bed next to Killian.

“You’re sure you won’t get infected.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. I stayed at homes where children had it all the time, and I never got sick again after the first time.”

Killian nodded, his head sinking deeper in his pillow. “I was really worried for a moment there.”

“Any paper would have killed for your story if you were really down with smallpox. Is it still common in the Enchanted Forest?”

“I haven’t heard about it since before I left for Neverland, but I had seen enough by then to suspect that. I certainly hadn’t heard about this chickenpox.” He scratched again at his chest.

Emma pulled his hand away from his chest, noticing how warm it was. “Don’t scratch them or you’ll turn into a chicken!” she said mockingly.

Killian laughed. “What?”

Emma shook her head. “Nothing, just a joke I heard once about it.” Killian turned his hand around to wrap it around hers.

“You’re still getting warmer,” Emma noted. “Maybe I should give you a little more paracetamol.”

“I can handle a bit of fever, love,” he said, but his voice was growing weaker the more he spoke.

“No, you’ll listen to me. It may be a mild disease but you still need to be careful. Whale told me that chickenpox is usually more severe in adults.”

“I’ve been through worse,” he said and let go of her hand to reach for his glass of water… only to fail.

“Here,” she said and picked it up for him. She used her free arm to prop him up a little and brought the glass to his lips. He drank a little, his warm breath forming mist on the glass.

“Thank you,” he said weakly as she took it away. She let him lie down and then lay down next to him as well.

“Just rest and let me take care of you for a while, okay, Captain?”

He breathed out a laugh. “Alright, Princess,” he replied and Emma could hear the smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Major Character Death.

It had all happened both too fast and too slowly.

Gideon running Emma through and light erupting around her… Killian feeling his feet grow numb and almost barely holding him up… and then Emma was falling.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Not like Liam, not like Milah… Emma was supposed to survive.

She had magic. She had already survived so many almost impossible to win fights… she was the Savior, _his_ Savior.

But he hadn’t been able to be hers.

No, this was definitely worse. Because this time Emma didn’t have someone to break her fall.

He took her lifeless body in his arms, feeling too numb to even lift her to his chest. When he finally registered Snow and David crying right next to him, he finally felt his tears run down his cheeks.

Someone was sobbing loudly, but he couldn’t be bothered to check whether that was David or Henry.

He couldn’t breathe. He could barely think, for every thought that crossed his mind hurt like being stabbed to death again.

His tears fell from his face and landed on Emma’s coat, leaving tiny stains here and there, and that’s when Killian realized he was shaking whole. With a gasp of surprise he realized the gut-wrenching sobs he was hearing were his own.

He dared look up. They were all watching him hold Emma, his Swan, his love, his _wife_ , and they were all crying but nobody reached to touch her, as if fearing they would disturb him - he, the now officially widowed ex-pirate. As if they feared _him_ more than they wished to hold their own loved one in their arms as well.

The wedding band on her finger gleamed in the streetlights, and Killian felt his head and heart grow impossibly heavy. With trembling hands and what little clarity he had left, he set Emma down.

He stood up on shaky feet and tried to walk away, away from the pain. He was already welcoming the numbness when he felt the cold and unyielding asphalt against his cheek and chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _art by[cocohook38](https://tmblr.co/m21eQWfVnLetLPo6w5y7cMA) (posted with permission)_


	3. Wish!Hook whump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch curses Hook's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was written before 7x07 aired.

“So that’s where all the sounds were coming from.”

Hook and Alice jumped, raising their swords towards the witch.

“Really? A bit of swordplay and you think you can defeat me?” the witch said.

“I’m way more expert at it than you think,” Alice said. Hook swallowed hard. _Don’t reveal too much, sweetheart…_

“Are you now? I guess I underestimated the offence your father has committed…”

“No! Don’t bring him into this,” Alice said, taking a step forward.

“Alice, don’t,” Hook whispered as he stepped in front of her, covering her with his body.

“No! I’ve spent enough time trapped in here. It’s time-”

“It’s time you learnt to obey me, you insolent brat!” the witch interrupted her with fury. She raised her hand towards Hook, and before he knew it, he was being thrown to the wall, the air escaping his lungs on impact.

“Papa!”

His daughter’s voice rang in his ears like cannon fire. She was never supposed to have any of that burden on her shoulders…

“Ah-ah! Not so fast!”

When he finally gained his senses, he saw chains going around Alice’s wrists and into the wall behind her as she struggled to reach for him. His hand lifted on its own to reach back for her, but right when he tried to move, the witch appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke.

“Look at you. Haven’t you begged me long and desperately to take you in her place? Let her free while I got to hurt you as I wanted?”

“Please…” he said. He already felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Let’s give her a taste of what that would include, shall we?”

Long years of suffering all kinds of pain had trained him to swallow his screams. At first it was for Liam’s sake, then when he died Hook knew he only wanted to bite back by not giving his tormentors what they wanted: signs of weakness. It would usually lead to more pain, but he had been through a lot to know what to expect and how to control his reactions.

He would never expect he would have to hide his pain from his girl. The anticipation for the hit lasted only a second, but a part of his already broken heart broke further for her.

But he was ready, so when the strike hit he managed to bite back his whole scream. Only a short, soft grunt came through his clenched teeth, even though it felt like his body was being sucked from outside in. He dared open his eyes, and he saw a continuous lightning bolt emitting from the witch’s hands… towards him.

He could hear the crack of the lightning. He could hear the soft pained sounds he was making.

He could hear chains rattling.

He could hear Alice screaming for him.

“NO! PAPA!”

“What is this, pirate? What are you trying to achieve?” he heard the witch say and then the pain doubled. This time one small scream escaped him before he got his wits back and swallowed it down.

_Far away. Don’t scream. It doesn’t lessen the pain, it doesn’t make it go away. It never has._

“Papa!”

The pain stopped suddenly, though the impression left on his body by the magic was still apparent, as his breaths were shallow and he couldn’t even speak. He could look and hear though, so when he saw Alice scared but still holding on he managed to nod at her.

_I’m fine._

“Oh,” the witch said. “I see how it is.”

Then his vision was obscured by her. Her cold eyes looked deep into him, and he shuddered a little when he saw her smile. His body reacted badly to the shudder, a small moan escaping him.

Then he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _think_.

He had no idea what had happened until he saw the witch in front of him look at the heart in her hands. Was that _his_ heart? How? Why didn’t he-

“Scream,” she said to the heart.

He screamed, though it didn’t sound real. It was short and weak, and the disappointment in the witch’s eyes terrified him.

“Stupid heart control. Do I really have to be so detailed?” she muttered as she stood up. “Don’t fake it. Let it out when I hurt you. _Show_ me how much I’m really hurting you.”

“No,” he managed to say, a tear falling from his eye before the pain came back.

Like knives running up his throat, his voice escaped his lungs in a scream that sounded ear-piercing even to him. His jaw creaked and ached with how much he opened his mouth, and his breaths didn’t seem deep enough. He moaned even as he breathed in, his chest hurting both from the magic and the effort of his own voice, struggling to come out violently.

He couldn’t remember _ever_ screaming like that, not even when he was a little boy suffering the abuse of his captains.

The witch gave him one reprieve. He knew the reason behind it, but he just couldn’t help opening his eyes…

Alice was on her knees, tears streaming down her horror-stricken face. She wasn’t moving, he could barely see her breathe.

“That’s good. Keep on,” the witch said.

Alice started screaming out a few seconds - or it could have been hours - later, and the pain the witch was causing him was nothing compared to listening to his girl screaming.

“PAPA! NO! PLEASE!”

Above his own screams, now distorted from the misuse of his voice, he could still hear her, how she cried and begged and screamed, her voice gradually breaking and going rough too.

The witch kept giving him short reprieves, only for him to look clearly as Alice slowly crept into a ball and cried.

“Papa… papa…”

When he saw her motionless and silent, only looking at the ground with a blank, tear-stained face, he felt what little was left of his heart shatter.

“Alice…” he managed to just whisper.

He only remembered pain after that.

When he woke up it was daytime and he was lying face down on the forest floor. Everything _ached_ , but most of all he felt a burn at the place where his heart was… was it back in his chest?

Where was Alice?

“Rise and shine, ye bilge rat!”

His head whipped around - the rest of his body was too tired to do the same, so he just stayed like this, awkwardly trying to look at the witch.

“About time you woke up. I was tired of skinning squirrels.”

He noticed as she threw a stick with a bit of meat around it on the ground next to her and sat up from a small campfire.

“All this magic and I can’t conjure up food for myself…” she snorted. “How did you sleep? Bad, or horrible?”

He coughed. His throat felt skinned raw. “Where’s Alice?”

“Where we left her. Don’t you remember?”

He… he was… what…

“I took that, remember?” she said as she took out his heart from a pocket. “I worked my magic on it, don’t really need it anymore so here, all yours.”

She threw it at him, and he had no idea how, but his hand managed to shot forward and caught it. His breath hitched a little, feeling a jump in his chest as his heart landed on his hand.

Only a few seconds later did he notice the green stripes around his heart, pulsing with the same rhythm as his heartbeat. He felt cold sweat run down his spine.

“What… what did you do?” he rasped.

“Oh, just a typical curse. Everyone you love will soon forget about you… oh, my bad. You don’t have many of them left, do you? Well then, apart from your daughter, who will spend the rest of her days trapped in that prison, not knowing why she was brought there in the first place, any other person you’ll try to give your heart to will forget about you soon after.”

“Wh-what?”

“And I’ve known you’re a resourceful one. You came _this_ close to killing the Dark One, you found a way to sneak into my prison… but good luck finding True Love to break your curse when all love will ever do is escape you.”

“No… wait, please…”

But the witch was already gone.

He looked at his heart. He should put it back in… or should he? He did feel the burn in his chest, so… was the curse still active even if his heart…

Alice. He had to go, he had to find her…

But if what the witch said was true, if she did stay there, her last memory of him being screaming in pain and then every other being erased… not knowing _why_ she was there…

By all means, he shouldn’t have been able to utter any sound, but his body seemed to ignore all limits as he lay back down and screamed again.


End file.
